custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Barion
Barion was a Toa of Gravity and one of the six Toa Koya who were later known as the Toa Nova. Biography Barion was created alongside the five other Toa Koya by the Great Beings on the island of Artakha. The duty of the Toa Koya was unclear at first, but soon became apparent when a swarm of Rahi and robots began causing an imbalance to the fragile nature of the island. They didn't know it yet, but the Rahi were in search of a special Kanohi hidden on the island. They soon discovered the true reason they came into being: to protect not the mask, but the Matoran of the island whom were the heart of the world's creativity. The raid was led by a Makuta named Kojol, once believed to be a protector of their island, and it was not their destiny to prevent him from stealing the Kanohi but rather to ensure no Matoran was harmed in the chaos. Initially, the Toa Koya were given primitive Toa Tools and found themselves hindered by their poor functionality. However, thanks to Fanua's craftiness and creative genius, he was able to use parts found from all over the caverns of Artakha to upgrade his team's weapons and armor, jokingly dubbing them the "Toa Nova" upon doing so. Over time, the team began to carry this name in a serious light, feeling that although their bodies and tools were initially created by the Great Beings, they became a new and united team thanks to Fanua's influence, and would never have grown so unified if they were created with these powerful Toa Tools initially. Barion played a pivotal role in defending the Matoran during the raid on Artakha, using his Elemental Energy to drag the airborne forces into the ground. His most influential achievement was during the Rahkshi Battle, where he created the pitfall that trapped the Rahkshi. Mask and Tools As a Toa Koya, Barion wore the Kanohi Valu, the Mask of Force. With this Kanohi, he could create and destroy sources of force, making objects move faster or slower and incresasing or decreasing their mass without adjusting volume. He carried a heavy fist that could send even the heaviest of enemies airborne with a single punch. After becoming a Toa Nova, Barion weilded a large Gravity Club, which had a gyro on the handle that adjusted the weight of the club, making it feel lightweight to the holder while delivering more force to the reciever of its power. Paired with Kanohi Valu, this proved a terribly dangerous weapon, as he could throw the club into the air above the enemy, then use Valu's power to send it crashing down with the force of a meteor. Traits Barion is not a stereotypical brute with a low amount of brain power. However, he is very hesitant and spends a lot of time weighing his options, leaving his fellow Toa under the impression that he is a slow thinker. In reality, his intellect could rival even Fanua. He doesn't speak often because he spends so much time thinking of the proper words to say, so when he does speak, everyone will listen carefully. Physically, Barion is the strongest of the Toa Nova, and his size and bulk make him ideal for up-close combat. However, he struggles with elemental energy, and finds he can do very little before he is completely expended. Because of this, he primarily focuses his energy on his club, with which he can battle with confidence. Trivia *Although his primary color is black, Barion is the blue representative of the team. *Barion is Violet Spinel's second favorite of the Toa Koya. *Barion's role on the team is Tank, because of his extreme physical bulk and incredible close-range damage output. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Gravity Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Toa Nova Category:Toa Koya